


Bad Boys

by louislovesharryloveslarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nosh, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharryloveslarry/pseuds/louislovesharryloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University time!</p>
<p>Zayn, (Bad Boi), Louis (Swag Master) and Niall, (Lucky Leprechaun)</p>
<p>Zayn, Louis and Niall are the Universities badass'. They cause trouble where ever they go. No one messes with them. But will that change when a young, green eyed, curly haired boy shows up with his best friend Liam?</p>
<p>WARNING:<br/>BOYXBOY <br/>MPREG (MALE PREGNANCY)<br/>SWEARING<br/>NO SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

"Thanks again!" I thank for the 100th time.

"No problem mate!" The brown eyed, brown haired boy answered.

"Hey, Liam I-" I was cut off by three boys walking down the corridor.

They all had quiffs and dark clothes. One Blonde haired with brown roots, with black sunglasses. 

One Raven haired, with chocolate brown eyes. Like Liam. 

One Brown haired, with blue-grey eyes. The most beautiful eyes ever.

'Oh stop thinking about it Harry. You'll never get a chance with him!'

The boys walk past the brown haired, blue eyed one giving me a quick smile. I return the smile.

They walk out of sight like they own the place.

'They probably do Harry you idiot!'

"Who are they?" I asks Liam a little to desperately.

"Niall, Zayn and Louis. Why?" Liam questions.

"I like one of them..." I say like a school girl dreaming if their dream boy.

"Which one?" Liam quickly asks.

"The one with brown hair and blue eyes." I answer softly.

"Oh Louis. That's good!" Liam sighs of relief.

'Keep dreaming Harry. You may get your prince Louis. Probably not!'

"Louis!" I hum.

'WAIT! Liam likes one! Hehehehehe!'

"You like one. Don't you!" I smirk.

"N-no!" He stutters.

"I told you mine. You tell me yours!" I reason.

"Fine!" He snaps. "I like Zayn, the one with raven hair and brown eyes." He whispers.

"Awh! So cute!" I smirk. Liam blushes slightly.

"Come on lets get you to your class!" Liam drags me down the corridor.

 

Louis' POV (Just after seeing Harry.)

"Did you see that new kid?" I ask hopefully.

"With Liam?" Zayn asks. I nod. "Yeah, I kinda did. Not much though."

"You seen his hair, right?" I ask. Both boys nod. "I would love to run my fingers through them curls any day." I dream.

"Oh come on, Lou. He's probably not gay." Niall informs.

"He might be! He did smile at me when I smiled at him!" I defend.

"He's probably being nice." Zayn suggests.

"I can dream though!" I snap.

"Hmmm. Like me with the person I like!" Zayn snaps back.

"Who is it?" Niall asks excitedly.

"Liam, remember?" Zayn mumbles.

"Oh yeah right!" Niall says looking away.

"Niall?" I ask.

"Hmm.." He hums a reply.

"Do you like anyone?" I ask with a smirk.

"Er... Don't tell anyone!" He whispers.

"We won't!" Zayn pipes in.

"Okay. It's Josh," Niall whispers.

"The drum player?" I ask. He nods.

"Cool!" Zayn says.

"Lets get to class!" Niall says. Zayn and I nod.

'I wonder what my curly haired, green eyed boy name is?'


	2. Chapter 2

We walk in our class just after the bell goes.

"Malik! Tomlinson! Horan! Your late! Again." Mr Dale complains.

I roll my eyes and take a my seat at the back of the room in the middle of Zayn and Niall, as normal.

"Hi boys!" Some of the girls giggle.

'Oh please!'

We all fake smile back.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Niall smirks.

"Don't know." Zayn shrugs.

"Maybe something small. Like the fire bell later. Then if I think of something, maybe..." I suggest.

"Fair enough." Niall shrugs.

"Yeah I don't feel up to to much trouble." Zayn yawns.

"Getting tired are we Malik?" Mr Dale asks.

"Yeah. I think it's this lesson sir!" Zayn smiles. Everyone else laughs.

"Your getting to big for your boots boy!" Mr Dale snaps.

"Na. My boots are fine, they have a little bit of room and everything!" Zayn looks at his black boots on his feet. The class brakes out in laughter again. The teacher shakes his head and carries on working.

"Why is English so slow?" Niall questions.

"Don't know, but it's a double aswel!" Zayn yawns again.

Niall and I groan in frustration.

"Why do we have English anyway? We already know how to read, write and speak." I ask.

"Cause learning is stupid!" Niall laughs.

"True!" Zayn and I say with a nod.

*Skip to the end*

"Class you may pack up now," Mr Dale says.

Everyone hurries and the bells goes.

"You are dismissed." The teacher points to the door.

We all scurry out of the room.

"Free period after brake! Woo!" I yell.

"Gonna go find your crush?" Niall whispers with a nudge.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll set off the alarm. Or both!" I shrug. Zayn laughs.

*Skip break. I'm just really not wanting to go through it*

Harry's POV

"See you later Liam!" I smile.

"Bye Harry! And good luck, don't get yourself into any trouble!" Liam puts a hand on my shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Now go to your class" I assure him.

"Bye!" He says.

"Bye!" I wave and we both walk our separate ways.

I walk back to my dorm but just before I enter the room some calls me. I think me.

"Green eyes!" I look around and see the Louis boy from earlier. He smiles and waves.

"I do have a name you know!" I say.

"I would use it, but I don't know it," He smirks.

"Well I'm Harry. Harry Styles." I introduce.

"Louis, the Tommo, Tomlinson. Or as everyone says The Swag master and sometimes The Sass master." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you Louis. But I've got some studying to do." I wave and go to enter my dorm, but Louis beats me to it.

He smiles. "A boy like you shouldn't be studying. You should hang with me and my mates."

"No thanks. I'd much rather study than mess around and get in to trouble."

"Come on! Please! For me!" He pouts. He looks so cute.

"Fine!" I huff.

"Yay!" Louis cheers and drags me down the hall way.

He pushes me into the toilets.

Crap.

Louis pins me to the wall. His hands either side of my head, his body pressed on mine.

"You know, your really sexy..." He whispers into my ear.

"Er.... Thanks?"

"I like you Harry. I like you a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

Louis stands on his tip-toe's. His lips getting closer and closer to mine.

This is it.

I flutter my eyes closed. I can feel his hot breath on my lips. The small gap was about to close when the door opened. Louis was off me in a second, quickly washing his hands. I was still shocked about what was going to happen but I turned to the hand dryer by me and pretended to dry my hands as some dude walked in. Louis left the toilets, wiping his hands on his jeans - what where oh so tight may I add - giving me a quick wink as he went out of my view.  
I finished "drying" my hands and sorted out my hair in the mirror. (So it wouldn't look to obvious to the guy that I was following Louis). I leave the toilets and as soon as I step out I'm pulled into someone. I find myself looking into a pair of dazzling blue-grey eyes. I smile.

"Hi." Louis whispers, grasping hold of my waist.

"H-hi." I whisper back nervously.

"You know, we didn't finish what we started back in the toilets," he smirks. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, making me blush a little.

"Your cute when you blush." He whispers.

"T-thanks." I smile slightly.

"You better go study. I'll see you around another time." Louis states firmly, winking at the end.

I simply nod. He lets go of my waist and he walks away, his hips swaying as he does. My eyes drag themselves to his bum. Oh dat ass. Oh how many - No! Harry, no! Don't thing about them things... Bad! Dirty!

I mentally slap myself and shake my head. I casually walk back to my dorm. I unlock the door and soon as I've got in and shut the door I instantly slide down the door with a sigh. A happy sigh. I get up of the carpeted floor and make my way to the small desk to work on. I take out my book and try to focus and read, but I can't.

I take out a piece of paper from my bag, along with a pen and some other random stuff.

I find myself drawing 'Louis' all swirly, loopy and girly like. I draw a large heart around it along with his name and my name around the outside of the heart. At the bottom of the big heart with 'Louis' in I write 'H.S.+L.T.' I smile at my art work then frown.

I've just officially found my crush.....


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

 

I walk to maths a few minutes early, just so I'm not late. I wait outside the class room, hoping the bell will go soon.

 

'Just ring stupid bell!'

 

Believe it or not the bell rings after I think that to myself. The class before hurries out. Once the door way is fresh from all students, I walk inside and tell the teacher I'm new.

 

"Okay. Nice to meet you Harry." She smiles. "I'm Miss Carter. If you would like to take a seat at the back, the one next to the corner on the left."

 

I smile and nod, whilst walking to my place. Soon, loads of other students fill up the class room. On my right there is some guy.

 

"Hi!" He greets as he sits down.

 

"Hi." I say back with a smile.

 

"I'm Josh Devine. What's yours?"

 

"Harry. Harry Styles."

 

"Nice to meet ya Harry. You're new here right?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Made friends yet?"

 

"Yep! Liam Payne."

 

"Oh! We share a dorm."

 

"That's nice. Maybe we could get along?"

 

"Yeah that would be cool."

 

"Who do you share a dorm with?"

 

"I don't know yet. I know I share with a boy, but he wasn't there this morning."

 

"Bummer...."

 

"I know right. I just hope It's someone I can put up with."

 

"If not you can come stay with Liam and I."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Alright class. Register."

 

The class chattering dies down, leaving only the teachers voice calling out the names and the responses of 'yes' 'here' and 'yes miss'. Josh says a quick yes when his name is called. I say yes miss when my name is called.

 

"Louis." Miss calls.

 

'No. Not my- Harry! I mean the Louis I almost kissed.'

 

"Louis Tomlinson" She calls again.

 

'Yes. That Louis.'

 

"What a surprise!" Miss Cater mumbles. She finishes off the register. Only Louis being absent.

 

"Right class. Today we will be doing algebra!"

 

The class fills with groans of annoyance. I smile, I don't mind algebra.

 

'Of course you don't. Your a smart nerd!'

 

"Let's begin." Miss Carter smiles.

 

She turns to the board and starts to write things down. I'm assuming questions.

 

"Now if you would like to-" She was cut off by the bell. The fire bell.  
"Class stay calm and exit the room with no shoving and go to the fire safety area." The teacher instructs.

 

Everyone hurries out of the class and down to the fire safety area.  
Once we arrived everyone lined up in register order. Once the register was re-taken, Louis appeared. He joined the line in his spot, not caring that it was freezing.

 

'He is wearing a jacket you idiot! You really are slow Harry!'

 

I sigh as I wait in the arctic air. Christmas will be here soon...

 

Louis' POV  
I stroll up to my classes line and see a familiar face belonging to a certain curly haired, green eyed boy.

 

Harry.

 

'Better come to class more often, Lou.'

 

"Hey, Lou!" An Irish voice calls as I enter the line. "Did you?" I nod. "And the other thing?"

 

"Er.... Kinda."

 

"What do you mean "kinda"?" . Niall asks, putting finger quotations around 'kinda'.

 

"I'll tell you later." I whisper. He nods.

 

"Coming round mine to night?" He questions.

 

"Yeah sure." I nod.

 

"But I got a room mate so..." Niall trials off.

 

"It's kay. We'll figure something out." I assure.

 

"Like always?" The blonde asks.

 

"Like always." I confirm.

 

*After classes.*

 

Niall's POV

 

I hurry to my dorm to meet my new room mate. I open the door with my key to see the curly haired boy that Louis likes.

 

Awkward!

 

He turns to face me and smiles. Showing off his dimples and teeth.

 

"So your my new room mate." I smile.

 

"Yep. I'm Harry Styles," He pushes a piece of paper he was writing on under a book and gets up from his seat.

 

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Niall Horan, or Lucky Leprechaun because I'm Irish." I introduce. Harry lets out a chuckle.

 

"Nice to meet you too!" He puts a hand in front of him. But I pull him into a hug.

 

"N-Niall!" Harry chokes out.

 

'Fuck!'

 

I quickly let go asking if he's alright. He just nods, coughing a little.

 

"I'm sorry. I love hugs." I blush.

 

"It's okay. It was just the shock. Your a very good hugger." Harry smiles his pearly whites.

 

"Thanks. Oh and my two mates, Zayn and Louis are coming over do you mind?" Harry stiffens a little when I say 'Louis'.

 

"N-no its okay-y. I'll g-go over to-o Liam and Josh's." He smiles going to get his stuff.

 

'Josh. Josh Devine.'

 

I nod and he scurries out of the room closing the door softly behind.  
I walk over to where Harry was sitting before. I pick up the book and see there is a folded piece of paper. I hesitantly reach out of the paper, picking it up and holding it up in both hands. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

 

'Niall do it! Open it!'

 

I smile and unfold the piece of paper carefully.  
My eyes widen at the sight. 'Louis' is written all girly-like in a big heart, with 'H.S.+L.T.' at the bottom. Under that is the word 'Forever' and a question mark. Around the heart is 'Harry and Louis', 'Styles and Tomlinson' and 'Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson', along with hearts, stars and other girly and love doodles.  
I smile at the paper, then close it. I put it hidden away.

 

"Time to get these love birds together!" I mumble to myself.


End file.
